The Past Haunts
by raggedy sam
Summary: What if Bella had a secret too? What if she had a past that no one knew about? An ex-boyfriend, best friends, different parents. After Edward leaves and Bella graduates she goes back home to San Francisco. 4 years later Bella has her idea of a perfect life, but what happens if Edward and the rest of the Cullens return?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Four years have gone by since Edward left, since he told me that I wasn't good enough for him and that I was just a distraction for him. Four years have gone by and I couldn't be happier. I love my life now, I am married to the love of my life Chris Halliwell and am 4 1/2 months pregnant with our first child. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Chris and I ended up together, we grew up together as best friends. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, and the one I gave my virginity to. Yeah I know I told Edward I had never dated before him and that I was a virgin, but he seemed to be the jealous type, which he then ended up being. I never told Edward a lot of things, but more on that later.

It's actually kind of funny I was getting ready to break up with Edward anyway. He was way too protective, not in the 'aw you care about me' way but in the 'wow buddy I am able to breathe without getting hurt you know' way. Not to mention he was obsessive and possessive. It's like I wasn't allowed to have friends outside of him and his family, and don't even get me started on the whole Jacob thing. Not to mention he watched me freaking sleep, we hadn't even started talking let alone dating yet. It was still super creepy even after we started dating. I mean there is a huge difference between watching the person you love sleep for like 10 minutes before going to sleep yourself, and watching them sleep all night because you yourself don't sleep. On the whole though it was the over-protective thing that bugged me the most, I am not a freaking china doll for god sakes. I always have and always will be able to take care of myself. And I know this because I am a witch, along with Chris and his entire family. I have also stayed quite good friends with Angela, turns out she was a witch too, and she actually moved to San Francisco too.

I have always known I was a witch, it runs in the family. Which is why I was so close to the Halliwells, especially Chris and his cousin P.J. They were my two best friends growing up. One other thing I should mention is that Charlie and Renee aren't my parents, my real parents were killed by a demon a few months before I went to live with my uncle Charlie. That was such a hard time, not only had I lost my parents, but I had to break up with Chris because long distance relationships never work. At least I was able to hunt down the demon who killed my parents and kill him.

Then the whole Forks disaster happened. I knew what the Cullens were right away of course, I recognize a cold one when I see one. I personally prefer real vampires to cold ones, you know the ones that turn into bats? So much cooler. I never told Edward or any of his family about my secret or my life in San Francisco, they thought I lived in Phoenix with Renee before moving to Forks. I wasn't really planning on telling them either, I was going to graduate then move back to San Francisco for college (which I ended up doing). Not to mention they, and well everyone in town, thought that Charlie and Renee were my real parents. Once James came along I was getting pretty tired of dealing with vampires, oops sorry "cold ones". I was about to deal with him until Edward showed up and since I didn't feel like explaining I let Edward take care of James. After that whole ordeal Edward's protectiveness became insufferable. I liked Chris's way of treating me much better, he always knew that I could take care of myself just fine. I was actually about to break up with Edward on the same night that he broke up with me, ah the irony. Of course I wasn't going to go about it the same way that he did, he was just being an ass that night. I mean come on only assholes call people distractions and then go on to say they aren't good enough. He's just lucky that I wasn't my usual self since my parents died, because otherwise I would've kicked his ass. When I went to Forks I became pretty much the opposite of myself; shy, quiet, you know pretty much zero personality. Luckily when I came back home and got back together with Chris I became my old self; outgoing, brave, outspoken, sarcastic, and refusing to take anyone's bullshit.

I should probably quickly explain everyone's powers. I'll start with Piper's kids. Wyatt's powers include; orbing, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, telekinesis, orb shield, projection, and healing (kind of unfair that he got so many, but oh well). Chris has the powers of; orbing, telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, and photokinesis. And then there's little Melinda whose powers are; telekinetic orbing, and hovering.

Next up Phoebe's kids. P.J or Prudence Johanna (my other best friend) has the powers of beaming and remote beaming. Poor Parker has no active powers, it's a really long story, fortunately she can still cast spells and stuff. Last but not least is P she has the same powers as P.J.

And now for Paige's kids. Tamora has the power of molecular acceleration while Kat has the power of molecular deceleration. And since Henry Jr. is adopted he doesn't have any powers. And of course all of them, minus Henry, have the basics like casting spells, scrying, making potions.

And now on to my powers. I have the powers of telekinesis, projection, and somehow molecular combustion and immobilization as well as the basics of spell casting, scrying etc. My powers are actually quite advanced, much more than Prue's were. My telekinesis can stop hearts and choke people, and I make a fist while doing this. And of course the basics of telekinesis, and I can throw people quite far too. One of my coolest powers is the projection, which includes astral projection. I am actually able to stay conscious, so there are two of me that are awake, and we both have my powers. And of course who wouldn't want to be able to project, I mean if there is a vase of dead flowers I can bring them back to life.

So all in all my life is pretty perfect, well aside from the demon attacks that happen day or night. They mostly attack at the manor because well it's the manor, so it's Chris and I who have to deal with them. Piper insisted that Chris and I stay at the manor while I'm pregnant so that they can keep me safer, like I can't take care of myself, but since she has become like a mother to me we agreed. And come on have you tasted Piper's cooking? Who wouldn't pass that up. Chris can cook amazingly as well, unlike his siblings who manage to burn water, I'm merely an adequate cook. And since everyone kind of hangs out at the manor anyway, we're rarely on our own for a demon attack. Piper also said that Chris and I will probably inherit the manor, the sisters agreed whichever chid had a family first, so... yeah. But yeah life is great I have a huge family now, Paige and Phoebe make me call them my Aunts (they ignore me otherwise), and their husbands are my uncles. And now I kind of have parents again, seriously Piper and Leo are amazing. I really don't even think about Forks anymore, if it wasn't for the scar on my wrist from James I would think Forks was just a dream. At least I never have to deal with the Cullens again, I mean they're nice and all (except Edward) but I have my own family now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Since I forgot to do this in the last chapter, I'll do it now. I do not own Twillight or Charmed, all credit goes to their creators. Oh and the whole 'Wyatt turns evil so Chris goes into the past' thing didn't happen. And one last thing, Bella and Chris are going to find out the sex of their baby in the next chapter and I'm still not sure if it should be a boy or a girl so let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1 

Bella P.O.V

"P.J. are you even listening to me? Get your ass over here!" I have been calling for her for five minutes, where the hell is she? "P.J.!" I am getting really pissed off now, a pregnant me plus pissed off is not a good thing. I have been told by Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe that I'm just like Piper, pregnant or not, so they know to not push my buttons.

"Oh my god, what?! What is it?!" P.J. said as she finely beamed back.

"Where the **hell** have you been?! You drop me off at your apartment when you **know** I need to talk to Piper, then you beam off to god knows where to do god knows what! What the **hell**!" I am beyond mad right now, I really need to talk to Piper. I am feeling so messed up right now, my thoughts are all wonky and my dreams are so messed up. Last night I dreamt of an animated musical for god sakes, that's not normal. Not to mention that when I burp weird little blue lights come out of my mouth. (**AN: **These things happened to Piper in the show when she was pregnant with Wyatt)

"Will you quit your whining I'm right here."

"Excuse me? I like you, don't make me blow you up," I threaten while glaring at her.

"Okay, okay sorry. I really shouldn't stress you out, I need to keep my niece or nephew healthy" The huge grin on her face makes it really hard to stay mad at her, after all she is my best friend.

"P.J. we're not sisters, so she or he isn't going to be your niece/nephew."

"You wound me deeply Izzy, you know all of us are your baby's aunts or uncles," she says dramatically while putting a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, yeah we're all a big happy family. Now what the hell were you doing? I need to talk to Piper." I put my hands on my hips with my don't-you-dare-lie-to-me face.

"Well some people showed up at the manor that need help with a demon, so I brought you here." She looks guilty, she's leaving something out.

"You're leaving something out, what is it?" I give her my best glare, and feel satisfaction when I see her flinch.

"I'm not leaving anything out, we just didn't want you to know about this demon, that's all"

"Why?"

"Well the demon is Alcide, a skeletal demon, and their vanquishes are rather explosive and we didn't want you or the baby to get hurt." she has a guilty smile on her face and I know she's leaving something out, but I really don't feel like figuring it out.

"Whatever can you please take me to Piper now?" I ask then I burp which causes those stupid little lights to come out.

"Ok what the hell was that coming out of your mouth?"

"It's one of the reasons I need to see Piper, so let's go"

"Alright, alright," she says as I grab her arm and we beam to the manor. Except instead of being in the attic we are in the foyer.

"Why are we down here, where's Piper?" I ask extremely irritated once again.

"She's upstairs, why don't you wait for her to come downstairs," she asks with a suspicious look of hope on her face.

"No I'm not going to wait down here," I tell her while starting to walk up the stairs with P.J. trailing behind. Once we get to the second floor and head to the stairs leading up to the attic I start talking. "Piper I need your help, my thoughts have gone completely wonky not to mention my dreams are completely messed up. Seriously I dreamt an animated musical last night, with singing cats and mice, I mean is that normal?" I hear a chuckle as I walk into the room and see everyone, well minus the two Henrys, there. For a split second I thought I heard gasps, but it must be my hearing getting messed up too.

"Oh sweetie don't worry that happened to me too, actually that exact same thing happened to me," she says from behind the book trying to reassure me.

I hear someone say, "wow she really is exactly like Piper," and I'm pretty sure it's Aunt Phoebe who says this to Aunt Paige.

I walk up to Piper and when I open my mouth to talk a burp comes out with those stupid little lights. "That keeps happening too," I sigh frustrated.

"It's alright Bella, that kept happening to me too. Apparently it's normal in this family."

"Fine. So what demon are we vanquishing today?"

" Wha..What? We? You are not going, it's too dangerous," P.J. stutters. God, she sounds just like her mother.

"What? Why not? I can take care of myself," I cried indignant.

"Oh Izzy we know you can, we just don't want to see you get hurt. Besides you have your appointment to get to. I'll even come with you and Chris." P.J. says trying to persuade me out of going demon hunting.

" Fine, but I'm only agreeing because of the appointment."

"Good and after we are going clothe shopping with Angela," she says excitedly.

"Shopping for what kind of clothing specifically?" I asked cautiously while narrowing my eyes.

"You know exactly what kind of clothing Izzy," she says grinning like an idiot.

"But why do I need that stupid stuff. It's so girly, and lacy, and frilly, and... frilly!" I said throwing my hands into air. I know I'm acting like a child, but I can't help it I hate that I'm getting babied just because I'm having a baby.

"Ok she's starting to freak me out, she's like Piper's clone," I heard Aunt Phoebe whisper to Aunt Paige. As I turned my head and glared at her she put her hands up in surrender and muttered a "sorry".

"Look we will talk about the clothes after we are done at the doctors, now come on before we're late." P.J says grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around towards the door. As my eyes glanced up from the floor I saw seven people I swear I was never going to see again.

Edward's P.O.V

It's been four years since I've seen the love of my life, four years since I told her nothing but lies in the forest, four years since I left her broken. Four years since I've seen my Bella.

These last four years have been nothing but misery for not only me but for my family. Everyone is depressed; I only come out of my room to hunt, Alice rarely shops, Esme puts all of her energy into cleaning, Emmet doesn't smile that much anymore and he never touches his video games, Carlisle has taken more shifts at the hospital, Jasper has to feel his own guilt plus everyone else's pain, even Rosalie doesn't look at herself in the mirror as much. Even though Rosalie never admitted it, she did think of Bella as a sister.

I decided three years ago I would go back to Forks to just see if Bella was doing alright, or at least that's what I told myself. So just after graduation I went to the tree just outside her window, but all I saw was an empty room. I panicked thinking that she had died or something. Then I heard Charlie's thoughts, she had moved away for college. Unfortunately for me I couldn't get a where to that. So thinking that she wouldn't want to stray too far from home I searched Seattle, but I couldn't find anything. After searching in other cities I gave up hope and went back to my family in Alaska. And that has been where we've been for the past four years, more or less. Of course we haven't been with the Denalis, I don't think I could be around Tanya that much to be completely honest.

Today was my once a week hunting trip, the one day when I leave the comforting seclusion of my room to venture out into the world. I had just taken down my third deer when I heard my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Edward you need to come back now, and please hurry," it was Carlisle and he sounded panicked, so without thinking I hung up the phone and started running as fast as I could go. I arrived back at the house within minutes to see everyone with panicked expressions.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"We were attacked," Carlisle stated calmly but I knew he was panicking. So I decided to listen to his thoughts. _'We have to get out of here and go to San Francisco. We need the Halliwell's help, this is out of our league.'_

"What's out of our league? What attacked you guys? Who are the Halliwells?" I fired the questions off quickly, which tends to happen when I don't understand something.

"We were attacked by a demon Edward, and the Halliwells are very powerful witches that can help us." We all knew about the existence of demons and witches, which of course we kept from Bella. I couldn't have her in anymore danger than she already was, that was why I left her for god sakes. "Okay, everyone pack a suitcase we leave for San Francisco as soon as possible," Carlisle ordered. And everyone ran at vampire speed to their rooms.

Less than thirty minutes later we were in the airport waiting for our plane to board. San Francisco here we come.

~~~ in San Francisco ~~~

It is a very good thing that it's cloudy today, otherwise we'd be screwed. After renting a van we made our way to the Halliwell manor. The house was absolutely gorgeous, it was definitely at least a hundred years old, it kind of reminded me of my childhood when you saw a lot more houses that looked like this. As we walked up to the door I could hear at least thirteen people inside, but what irritated me was that the only thoughts that I could hear were from my family. The thoughts of the people inside were mute just like -wince- Bella. When Carlisle knocked on the door a young man who looked to be about 23 or 24 with brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

He looked at us raised his eyebrows in surprise then asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes we've been attacked by a demon and we need your help," Carlisle told him calmly.

"Uh yeah sure, come on in," the man said stepping back so that we could enter.

From the living room another voice called out, a female one, "Chris honey who was at the door?"

"Some cold ones, they were apparently attacked by a demon and need our help," the man who we've come to know as Chris replied. Wait a second, cold ones?

I couldn't hep but ask, "how do you know what we are?"

Chris looked confused for a second then smirked, "dude it's kind of obvious. The pale face, the eyes. Come on we're not stupid." I was taken aback by his comment, so they all knew? Wait, what's a cold one?

"Wait, what is a cold one? We're vampires dude," Emmet said with an idiotic grin on his face.

But Chris simply laughed and shook his head, "you're not vampires, vampires turn into bats. Do you turn into bats?" When we shook our heads he continued, "well there you go. You're not vampires, you're cold ones. I guess you could say you're another species of vampire, a much less cool one if you ask me, but to each his own." He then sat down next to an older woman, who could very well be his mother.

"Are these the ones that need our help?" she asked.

"Yeah mom," Chris replied. So I guess I was right, that is his mother.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me there are vampires who actually turn into bats?" Emmet asked, and it looked like he was about to start jumping up and down he was so excited.

Chris looked at him and sighed, "yes, yes there are. Okay look if we're going to help we should probably learn each other's names. I'm Chris, this is my mother Piper, my father Leo, my Aunts Phoebe and Paige, my Uncle Coop, my brother Wyatt, my sister Melinda, and my cousins; P.J., Parker, Tamora, Kat and P," he said pointing to each one in turn.

Carlisle then began to introduce us, "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, my son Jasper and his wife Alice, my other son Emmet and his wife Rosalie, and my other son Edward." As Carlisle finished everyone's eyes seemed to widen in surprise and recognition, and that is beyond weird.

"Um Chris can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" P.J asked.

"Sure," Chris replied getting up and following her to the kitchen. Everyone in the room began whispering to each other, but I focused on the conversation in the kitchen when I heard the name Izzy.

_"Chris what are we going to do?_ _I have to go pick her up like right now, and then bring her here."_

_"Why on earth are you bringing her here?_

_"She wants to talk to Piper about some concerns she's been having."_

_"What? Is something wrong with her?"_

_"No, no she's fine. Apparently there's been some... weird stuff happening. Before you start freaking out it's nothing bad, just weird. Now back to the reason we're in here talking."_

_"Okay we'll go look in the book while you go pick her up, then drop her off at your apartment and come back here. Hopefully by then we'll have this whole demon thing done with and while we go vanquish him she can talk to Piper." _

_"Okay I'll be back."_

Then I heard Chris walking back towards the room we are in.

"Hello? Hellloo? Anybody in there?" I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"Oh sorry were you talking to me?" I asked Coop.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something. How long have you been away from the one you love?"

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me, how long?" he asked with a small smile on his face

"Um about four years, how did you know?" I notice that everyone is looking at us.

"He's a cupid, love is his specialty," Tamora said from the couch. Wow a cupid, now that is new.

"Wow four years that's got to be rough," Coop mutters as he walks to sit beside his wife.

"Okay we need to go to the book to figure out what demon it is, so come on Cullens," Chris says walking in with his eyes narrowing slightly when he said Cullens. All of us including the adults began the trek up to the attic. When we got there I saw a very large and very old book bound in green leather with a triquetra on the front. As Chris flipped through it he asked us to point out the one that attacked us.

"That one, it's definitely him," Alice said pointing to the page with a very pale man with dark eyes.

"Okay, Alcide; a skeletal demon who roams the earth looking for immortal creatures so he can stop hovering between life and death, and come back to life," Chris reads aloud.

"Another skeletal demon, didn't we already vanquish one of those?" Phoebe asks, exasperated.

"Can we please just hurry up and making the vanquishing potion?" Chris asks impatiently.

"Why are you in such a rush Chris? Piper asks suspiciously.

"Well Izzy wants to come and talk to you so I kind of want to get on with this."

"Ahh okay, you heard the boy, everyone get moving." As soon as Piper said this everyone immediately burst into action. Then all of a sudden P.J appeared in a bright pink light.

"Okay Chris I've dropped her off at my apartment but she won't stay put for long, so let's get this party started," P.J said as she took a quick look at the book then went to help with the potion.

~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~

The potion's only a few minutes away from being done, then I can go back to curling up in a ball in my room thinking about my precious Bella.

"Okay I cannot take her shouting anymore," P.J groaned, "I've got to go get her." Then that bright pink light came back and she was gone. I wonder who she was going to go get.

"Who is she going to get?" Carlisle asked Piper who was standing behind the book again.

Piper answered with a simple, "Izzy."

Then heard some muffled talking coming from the main floor put I couldn't be bothered to listen. I could faintly hear footsteps as two people made their way up to the attic. As they neared the stairs that lead up here I heard a voice that made me freeze.

. "Piper I need your help, my thoughts have gone completely wonky not to mention my dreams are completely messed up. Seriously I dreamt an animated musical last night, with singing cats and mice, I mean is that normal?" I faintly hear someone chuckle, but I'm too focused on **my** Bella walking through the door. I and the rest of my family can't contain our gasps. She walks right by us, she didn't even notice we were here. She looks just as, no more beautiful than I remember. Her figure has filled out and she now has curves that women would die for. He hair has become even more luscious and falls to her waist, and her eyes are bright and alive. She just has an overall glow about her. My family's thoughts are all revolving around Bella at this point. She's wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pair of black boots with 3" heels- and I'm not quite sure how she's managing to walk in those- and a top that is loose around her frame.

"Oh sweetie don't worry that happened to me too, actually that exact same thing happened to me," Piper says trying to reassure Bella.

I then hear Phoebe say to Paige, "wow she really is exactly like Piper."

Bella then walks up to Piper and when she opens her mouth to speak she burps and these little blue light come out of her mouth. "That keeps happening too," she sighs frustrated.

"It's alright Bella, that kept happening to me too. Apparently it's normal in this family," Piper smiles.

"Fine. So what demon are we vanquishing today?" Bella asks, like she's talking about the weather. What she can't go, it's too dangerous. In fact this whole house and family is too dangerous, she shouldn't even be here. I need to find a way to get her away from here so that I can save her and protect her.

" Wha..What? We? You are not going, it's too dangerous," P.J. stutters. Good at least someone sees sense.

"What? Why not? I can take care of myself," Bella complained. She's so silly, she's just human. How can she think that she can go up against a demon?

"Oh Izzy we know you can, we just don't want to see you get hurt. Besides you have your appointment to get to. I'll even come with you and Chris." P.J. says trying to persuade her out of going demon hunting. Wait appointment? Appointment for what? Is she sick or hurt? I look Bella over and she looks healthy. No matter I will still have Carlisle look her over. And why is Chris the one going? Are they friends? Surely they're not together, my Bella loves me. She is mine.

" Fine, but I'm only agreeing because of the appointment."

"Good and after we are going clothe shopping with Angela," P.J says excitedly. At this Alice perks up a bit. _Oh my god, a chance to go shopping with Bella. I really really wish I could go._ I look and Alice has a bit of a pout on her face. I wonder if this is the same Angela from Forks, or if it's just a coincidence.

"Shopping for what kind of clothing specifically?" Bella asks slowly.

"You know exactly what kind of clothing Izzy," P.J says grinning.

"But why do I need that stupid stuff. It's so girly, and lacy, and frilly, and... frilly!" Bella said throwing her hands into air. She seems so upset by the type of clothing P.J is trying to force her into. Surely there must be other clothes my Bella can wear.

I then hear Phoebe whisper to Paige, "Ok she's starting to freak me out, she's like Piper's clone." Bella then turns her head towards Phoebe and glares and Phoebe puts her hands up in surrender and mutters a "sorry".

"Look we will talk about the clothes after we are done at the doctors, now come on before we're late." P.J says grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around towards the door. As Bella's eyes glance upwards she sees us then gasps. But before anyone has the chance to say anything P.J pushes Bella out the door. I watch Chris get up and follow after them.

I listen as Bella goes down the stairs and when they near the door I hear my angel speak. "What the **hell** are they doing here?" It hurt to hear that tone of voice coming from my Bella's mouth. She is obviously glad to see us, she's just shocked.

"Izzy I will explain everything to you on the way to Dr Robert's, okay?" Chris says. I hear the front door open and close and I know they're gone. And my family and I just stare at each other in shock.

_Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know._


End file.
